


Void

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociation, Existential Crisis, Gen, Poetry, The Void, it has an ethereal and eldritch kind of feel, maybe? - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short poem about the void</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The void- eternal, hollow, omniscient.  
An incomprehensible and boundless whisper,  
Sharing unpalatable truths  
That neither the mind nor soul  
Can yet hear or comprehend


End file.
